


Jenna's Lament (Star One)(filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Red River Valley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenna's Lament (Star One)(filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Will I see you after the battle?  
Will we live to meet up once again?  
Will we survive the fighting all around us?  
Or will we join the hundreds we have slain?

CHORUS  
Then linger a moment ere you leave us,  
Will you say that you love me true?  
Is there room in your heart for a smuggler?  
Or must your Cause be everything to you?

I think I see the plasma bolts exploding,  
Hear the sounds of battle ringing in my ears,  
Feel the pain of the wounded and the dying,  
Blake, do you wonder at my fears?

It isn't that I'm worried for my safety,  
I wouldn't have you think that I'm afraid,  
But you are wounded, and we'll soon be parted,  
Blake, you never asked why I stayed.

For Avon says he wants the Liberator,  
Vila? Well he's nowhere else to go,  
And Cally is an exile from her people,  
I'm the one whose reason you don't know.

I would lie, if I said I'd known no others,  
I've had lovers a-plenty, you see,  
But I truly lost my heart to an outlaw,  
Who wanted to set people free.

Will I see you after the battle?  
Will we survive the fighting and the pain?  
Blake, it nearly breaks my heart to leave you.  
For I fear I'll never see you again.


End file.
